Driving Lessons
by Badger 2700
Summary: The Waltons try to teahc Amy how to drive. Please review.
1. Elizabeth

Driving Lessons

"Hey Elizabeth, can you teach me how to drive?" asked Amy running up to her friend. "Yeah, sure, just give me a minute." said Elizabeth. "Jim-Bob, I'm teaching Amy how to drive, what car do ou think I should use?" asked Elizabeth. "Your not using my car and the truck is the hardest to drive, so I say that you should use Jason's car. Don't go by any bridges or waterways and you can only go to the old Thorne place and back." said Jim-Bob. "OK,Thanks." said Elizabeth. He watched Elizabeth run off and then prayed that the two girls would be safe.

"Amy, are you ready to start?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes I am, which vehicle are we using?" asked Amy. "Jason's car and we're going to the old Thorne place and back." said Elizabeth. The two got into Jason's car and Elizabeth began teaching about the gas aand break pedals, Amy learned very quickly. Elizabeth taught Amy the gears and the gearshift with some assistance from Jim-Bob. "We're ready to hit the road." said Elizabeth who was seated between Amy and Jim-Bob and decided to come with them.

30 minutes later:

"Watch out for the house."screamed Jim-Bob. Amy swerved away from the house and turned towards the barn. "Don't hit Myrtle or Chance." screamed Elizabeth. Once again Amy swerved away from the animals and hit a haybale.


	2. MaryEllen

"Hi, Mary-Ellen." said Amy the next day. "Hey Amy, what's up?" asked Mary-Ellen. "I was wondering if you could teach me how to drive? Elizabeth tried to yesterday and I hit a hay bale." said Amy, "Yeah, of course I can. Let's get started." said Mary-Ellen as the two got into Jim-Bob's car.

"This is the gas pedal and the break pedals, the one on the right is the gas and the one on the left is the break, an easy way to remember this is Get Back. Now onto the gearshift, there are four gear shifts that I'm going to say from bottom to top and they are Park, Reverse, Neutral, and Drive, an easy way to remember this is Patsy Rocked Night&Day." said Mary-Ellen. "OK." said Amy. "Lets get going." said Mary-Ellen.

30 minutes later:

"Slow down before you hit Jim-Bob." screamed Mary-Ellen. Amy avoided hitting Jim-Bob and hit the clothes line which made the clothes fall down and Jim-Bob's shirt had tire tracks on it.


	3. Erin

"Erin, can you please teach me how to drive?"asked Amy. "Yeah, of course I can, let's get going." said Erin as the two got into Jason's car.

"Ok,then the pedals are from right to left and they are Brake and Gas, and the gears are Neutral, Park, Reverse, and Drive, and their from top to bottom. Now let's get going." said Erin.

40 minutes later:

"Come on push."said Erinn as her and Amy pushed the car back to the house. "I can't believe you mixed up the gears and the pedals." said Amy. " Well be glad you guys got to Ike's otherwise I wouldn't have been there." said Jason


	4. Ben

"Ben, can you teach me how to drive?" asked Amy. "Yeah, sure." said Ben as the two got into the truck. "We should use Jim-Bob's car it's easier to drive and it's so cool." said Amy. "That's a good idea." said Ben as the two got out of the truck and got into Jim-Bob's car.

"I'm sure that you know all about the gear shifts and the pedals, so let's get going." said Ben. "Jim-Bob won't mind if I crash his car, will he?' asked Amy. "No, he won't" said Ben as a mischievous smile slowly appeared on his face.

30 minutes later:

"I'm all wet, I can't believe that you drove the car into the Baldwin sisters new pond." said Ben. "Jim-Bob better not have a hissy fit." said Amy. "What happened?" asked Jim-Bob, walking up to the two. "Well I was teaching Amy how to drive and she missed the Baldwin sister's driveway and drove your car into the Baldwin sisters new pond." said Ben.


	5. JimBob

Amy looked up at Jim-Bob with her eyelashes fluttering, she liked hanging out with him and thought that he was cute. "Can you teach me how to drive?" asked Amy sweetly. Jim-Bob looked over at her with a smile slowly appearing on his face. "Sure, get in the car." said Jim-Bob as the two got into his car.

"Here's the gear shift, and there's the gas pedal and the break pedal." said Jim-Bob, pointing them out. "OK." said Amy. "Let's get going." said Jim-Bob.

30 minutes later:

"I can't believe you almost hit Yancy." said Jim-Bob. "Least, I didn't hit Verdie." said Amy. "Yeah, well hopefully Yancy doesn't have a lawyer because if he does then we'll get in big trouble." said Jim-Bob.


	6. Jason

"Jasoin, can you teanch me how to drive?" asked Amy. "Yeah, sure." said Jason as the two got into his car. "So have all the others tried to teach you how to drive?" asked Jason. " When Elizabeth tried to teach me how to drive I drove into a ahay bale, when Mary Ellen tried to teach me I caused the clothes line to fall down, when Erin tried to teach me how to drive I got the gears confused, when Ben tried to teach me how to drive I drove the car into the Baldwin sisters new pond, and when Jim-Bob tried to teach me I almost hit Yancy." said Amay.

Jason explained the gearshift and the pedals to Amy three times and then quizzed her. "Let's hit the road." said Jason as Amy started up the car.

30 minutes later:

"Good job, you finally learned how to drive." said Jason happily. "I can't wait to tell Ike and Corabeth." said Amy as she left to go tell Ike and Corabeth the good news.


End file.
